The present invention relates to iron type golf club heads and, in particular, to an improved peripheral weighted iron type golf club head having an alignment and sighting means on its upper surface to aid a golfer in positioning the golf club head in a perpendicular direction, or as known in golf to be "square" to the intended target and a centrally located complementary weight at the center of percussion.
With conventional iron type golf club heads, individual clubs in the set are formed with a top-ridge located on the top of the club which diverges in an angular direction upwardly and outwardly from the hosel toward the toe of the club head. This conventional structure has been developed for iron type golf club heads to maximize the weighting characteristics of the club head and to maximize the ball striking surface on the club head. This distribution of the weight toward the toe balances the club head while maintaining the center of percussion generally near the center of the ball striking face. A shortcoming of this design is that the top edge or top ridge line of the club head because of the diverging direction makes it impossible to use for alignment purposes. Various attempts have been made to provide a club head with a basically rectangular shaped club face and a top line extending straight across the entire length of the ball striking face in a direction perpendicular to the intended target line for alignment purposes as shown in the U.S. Patent to Swanson (4,345,763). Peripheral weighted golf clubs are also quite well known as evidenced in the patent to Solheim (D-276,644).